


Oh god....bathing

by Le_purple



Series: ships [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Nsfw?, Nudity, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: The disciple thinks she is going to get some sexy time, but is actually subjected to her worst nightmare.





	Oh god....bathing

The Disciple purred as she brushed against her beloved Signless, both of them on the floor and The Disciple resting atop him. He petted her hair and ran his fingers along her curved back, tracing along the edges of her clothes and peeling them away from her sweaty grey skin, the clothes falling into a pile with his own clothing, The Signless only wearing his cape. Their lips were passionately connected, shifting as their tongues intertwined into a slippery embrace of lust and adoration. He stood up and pulled The Disciple onto him, his hands on her toned ass, pushing her hips closer, their bulges erratically squirming in harmony with their tongues. She felt her body move with his, her trembling legs taking her to an unknown location, but she didn't care, she was once more becoming one with him, proving their ever-lasting love to an uncaring universe once more. She heard him kick open a door, releasing a wave of humid heat and herbal aromas onto them both, her body becoming more and more sweaty, her body pushing onto his more as their bulges rubbed and wrapped. He stopped fondling her muscular butt, raised her hands above her head and reached back down again, her arms seeming to automatically stay erect as he caressed his Disciples oily skin. The Signless gently pulled his mouth from hers, her eyes opening into a sort of lazy bedroom-eyed look, her tongue partly lolling out of her mouth, their combined spit running off it. He glanced to the left and The Disciple felt her body lift up by her stiff arms, her eyes widening for the brief moment she was in the air before she was dropped into water by an invisible force. They were currently in an abandoned hive that they found along their travels. It seemed to be recently abandoned, the sopor still fresh and the faculties till working. The bathing room was particularly large, with a large, deep bath that was almost the size of a small pool.

As she flailed around in the water, she caught glimpse of a certain 'lisping four horns' who she despised...but not like that...maybe a little like that.  
"Uh fIInally, IIf II 2aw you do that 2hIIt any longer II would have culled my2elf." He said, The Disciples animalistic growls and yells almost muting his voice.

"RAARGH! LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I'LL FUCKING-MMMF!" She shouted, the psiioniic using his powers to close her mouth to stop her screaming.

"IIt'2 not lIIke II haven't 2een you naked before you know. LIIke serIIously, II have lIIterally fucked you before."

"Signless? Have You Finished The...First Phase?" The Dolorosa asked, timidly looking around the corner, wearing nothing.

"Yeah mom, you're here to help?" The Signless asked.

"Yes, I Thought That Would Be Adequate Assistance." There was a brief pause between the three before both Signless and The Dolorosa staring at The Psiioniic.

"No. There IIs no way that II'm goIIng to get IIn the tub wIIth her."

 

"QuIIt sqIIrmIIng! Do you want me to use my psIIonIIcs on you more!?" All for of them were naked in the large, stone tub, splashing in the warm water that was scented by multiple herbs by The Dolorosa for a rich aroma that would stick to The Disciples body so she wouldn't need to bathe again for a while, though it wasn't on anybody's mind.

"Please, Disciple, Stop. You Need To Bathe." The Dolorosa asked as calmly as she could in the situation, one of The Disciples rough, calloused feet pushed against her face as she scrubbed an unknown body part, The Disciple releasing muffled hisses and mewls. There was a slap-zap noise and everybody looked to the source. The psiioniic had a scratchy bruise on his cheek and the thrashing had stopped, The Disciple had fallen limp in the water.  
"2he'2 not dead, 2he'2 ju2t a2leep." The Psiioniic said calmly, rubbing a sponge into her arm.

"Why Didn't You Do That Before?" The Dolorosa asked, scrubbing the foot that was once pressed against her cheek.

"Becau2e IIt gIIves me the wor2t fuckIIng headache."  
Cleaning her body was easy after that, with no flailing and growls to distract from the aim of cleaning her. While The Psiioniic and The Signless were giving her legs a thorough clean, The Dolorosa slid behind her and positioned herself so that The Disciple was between her legs and her sleeping body was propped against her torso. She reached for one of the bottles that fell in the water during The Disciples thrashing and squirted a generous amount in her hair and gently rubbed it in, a large quantity of foam building up as she massaged her fingers into her scalp and through her hair. Even though she loved her Signless, she had always longed for a feminine presence, and though The Disciple wasn't the most effeminate character (both Signless and Psiioniic being more so than her), The Dolorosa liked having her around, seeing all of them like her children, although that couldn't be further from the truth. She dunked her head in the water, being careful not to push too deep so that the water wouldn't inhibit breathing.  
"Are you done Mom? We need to flip her over and do her back." Signless asked.

"Uh, Yes. I Apologise For Taking Too Long." She moved herself from behind The Disciple and watched the two roll her on her front, making sure that her face wasn't down in the water. Noticing that it was, she pulled her body up onto hers so that her head was over her shoulder and she began cleaning the parts of the back that she could. After a couple of minutes, they all agreed that she was clean, and decided that they may as well wash themselves if they were already in warm water, so they began bathing themselves and the difficult to reach places of others, The Disciple propped up against the wall.  
"I'm Going To Go And Let You Deal With The Aftermath, Signless." The Dolorosa said, climbing out of the bath with Psiioniic and grabbing a towel.

"Enjoy." Psiioniic said, walking out of room with her. Signless heard the footsteps grow distant and then a loud click. Looking to his side he saw his Disciple wake up, her eyes slowly flickering open. She lifted up her hands and looked at them, a few seconds passing before she panicked and she once again began thrashing, Signless trying to calm her down.  
"Honey it's alright! We're not trying to wash you anymore!" He reached over to pull her out but flinched back and putting his hand to his cheek, when he pulled his hand away he saw his own bright red blood. The Disciple hopped out of the tub and retreated to the corner of the room, hissing and mewling, clawing the air like an animal, her glare focused on him. After a few seconds, her gaze softened and she realised what had happened, looking down at her claws to confirm if what she did was actually true.  
"Signless! I-are mew- I'm so sorry!" She gasped going over to where he was sitting on the edge of the stone tub and hugging him, wiping away the blood with her wet hands.

"I-It's alright darling, next time we'll just have to cut your nails." He said jokingly.

"Mew know," She began, a lustful look washing over her eyes as she put her hand on his leg "I don't think we furrmally finished what we started." She moved her hands from his legs to his shoulders, a dominant air washing over her. She put her mouth onto his once more and they began swirling their tongues, The Disciple pulling his body close to her own.  
"I think Mom and Psiioniic are still here." He said nervously, pulling himself away.

"I think they know what I am going to do to mew~" She purred, wrapping her legs around him and looking into his eyes.

"Ok then." He consented, placing his hands on her thick thighs and letting her do what she wanted.

"Good~" She licked his cheek and moved to his ear saying one last thing "Have a nice fall." She pushed his torso and he landed in the water, making sure that she wouldn't accidentally fall in too. Looking at his, she decided that she pitted him, grabbing his arm and pulling him up, only to find she lost her balance and fell in with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if you have any ships you want me to do I'll be happy to do them. (unless it's incest because that shit nasty)


End file.
